Rose Sisters Monday's version
by BellaRosalie
Summary: Two sisters called Monday and Wednesday meet 2 boys Emmett and Jasper, they have ups and downs but will it end happily?


Rose Sisters- Monday's version.

I was sure I was dreaming, life can't be this good, can't it? No, this was defiantly a dream, I was in front of a mirror, I was perfect, beautiful, I was pure perfect.

Beep, beep, then my favourite song started playing, tell me something I don't know, by Selena Gomez (I have one of those cool alarm clocks). Grrr, I don't want to go to school! Were starting Stennaple high today, I just want to sleep. I turned over pulling the quilt over my head, but sleep is not an option. Wednesday, my twin sister, came into my room and woke me up. At times like this, I hate her.

'What?' I said, pulling the quilt off and standing up.

'It's time to get ready, new school, remember?' Wednesday said.

I started to push Wednesday out of my room, 'Yes I do remember actually, but I've been trying not to!' I said. 'Now go along, I need privacy' I flicked my left hand at her. I closed the door and opened my wardrobe. Hmmm, I wonder what I could wear, without looking to much, oh I know, I dragged out a yellow top and denim skirt. After I got my clothes on I dragged Wednesday in, 'How do I look?' I asked.

'You look like Monday' Wednesday muttered.

'Which is good, right?' I asked, suddenly panicky.

'Yes it means good' she said.

'It's not to much, is it?' I said feeling better.

'No, it's not too much' Wednesday said 'Well shouldn't we set off to school?'

I took in a deep breath, 'Yeah, I guess so, let's go in my BMW'.

'Sure' Wednesday said, we ran down the stairs and into the garage. We got into my red convertible and drove to school.

When we arrived everyone stared at us, even the jocks and cheerleaders stared, I caught the eyes of two boys sat on a bench staring at us, 'Everyone's watching' Wednesday said nervously. 'Aren't you nervous?'

'No not really' yes, very, very much 'Just look confident'.

Suddenly the two boys were in front of us.

'Hey, cuties I'm Jasper and you are?' the taller boy said.

'I'm….um….Wednesday, nice to meet you' Wednesday said quickly, then looked down to the floor.

'Cool, and you are' Jasper looked at me, held me with his eyes; I could swear I missed a few heart beats.

'I'm Mon...Mon' I couldn't say the words, I forgot everything even my own name, how does he do it?

'Her name is Monday' Wednesday said for me. I smiled pathetically at him.

'Monday' He said my name enchantingly, I felt like feinting, but I resisted, I heard Wednesday say, 'Where's the reception?'

'Over there' Jasper said, not taking his eyes off me.

'I'll take you' the other boy said.

'Thanks' Wednesday said, 'you are?'

'Emmett' Emmett said

'Cool name' Wednesday said, I felt a nudge on my arm, it was Wednesday. 'Come on Monday'.

'Go away Weds' I said, I regretted it then I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper.

'I'll come as well' Jasper said.

'Sure' Wednesday said. We walked in silence to the reception.

'Here we go' Jasper said loudly.

'Thanks' Wednesday said.

'Monday' he said my name ever so beautifully; he pushed me slightly to a corner

'Will you go out with me?' Then I came back to earth.

'What?' I choked out

'Will you go out with me?' he said even more enchantingly beautiful than before.

'Um, yeah sure' I said, wow, first day at a new school and already a new boyfriend.

Jasper held me by the waist, 'Shall we go?'

'Yeah' I said.

We walked up to English together, just before we went into the class, he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine, then after a few seconds it was over, I gasped for air, that was…I'm not sure what to call it, 'Ladies first' Jasper said gesturing the door.

I smiled at him and stumbled into the classroom. Everyone looked at us, many whispered to each other, 'It's okay' Jasper whispered to me. We passed Wednesday she smiled pathetically to me as in asking to sit next to her, but I ignored her because Jasper was holding me tightly. Jasper led me to a table in the back and sits down, I leaned into chest and he held onto me tightly. I decided I didn't want to talk yet, so I listened to Wednesday and Emmett's conversation.

'You okay?' Emmett asked, looking at her,

'I guess…' Wednesday started.

'Its okay, that's how every girl feels when he kisses another girl…or when I do it' Emmett grinned.

'You're not as bad as your brother, I hope?' Wednesday asked.

'Nope' Emmett said laughing.

'Good!' Wednesday laughed, 'Wanna sit here? I doubt Monday is' Wednesday said while looking towards me with hurt eyes.

'Sure' Emmet said while sitting down next to her, 'I thought you and your sister were pretty close?'

'Yeah! But she has a boyfriend now though' Wednesday said sounding as if trying to hide how hurt she is. 'She always was the popular one' Wednesday muttered while half smiling.

'Who cares?' he said while getting his books out of his bag.

I looked up at Jasper; he just smiled at me and hugged me even closer to his chest. I continued to listen to their conversation.

'He hasn't found true love' Emmett said

'He sure looks like he has, Have you? Found true love, I mean?' Wednesday said

'Please' Emmett made it into two syllables, 'No way, I haven't found it, and every time he's with another girl, you think he's found it, but he hasn't'

'Thanks, I feel much better now! Hey are you doing anything tonight? I'll bring Monday and you can bring Jasper, a group get-together!' Wednesday said with excitement in her voice.

'Sure!' Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

'What do you think of Monday?' Wednesday said, this caught Emmett off guard.

'All I know about her is her name and that she goes out with Jasper' Emmett said laughing.

'She's pretty, you can usually tell a person's personality by their looks' Wednesday said, I love Wednesday for that.

'You're right' Emmett said, 'You're cute too'

I looked up at Jasper, 'Let's go'

'Yeah' Jasper said.

'Yeah right' Wednesday said while stroking her hair, 'What do you think of Jasper and Monday? As a couple'

'They're okay, they don't suit though, she's all bubbly and he's so not.' Emmett said

'Wanna bunk?' Jasper whispered to me.

'See you later!' Wednesday shouted as Emmett passed us.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes, was he joking?

'What? Bunk? I'm not sure' I said.

'Only last lesson, besides I have back up' Jasper grinned.

I couldn't resist his grin, 'Okay, fine, happy?' I said giving up.

I followed Jasper as we walked out of school. I am very nervous; this is a bad, bad, bad thing to do, very unhealthy. Then he turned down an alley, and then there was a girl passing us. Jasper then waved his hand at her, 'Hey babes, how are you?'

'Idiot. New girl, aye?' she said.

'Okay whatever' Jasper said walking away. I felt hurt. I held on to Jasper closely to keep myself together.

'You okay?' He asked sounding worried.

'Was she your ex?' I asked quietly

'Yeah' He said smiling.

'Oh' I looked down I was to hurt. 'She's prettier than me.'

'No she isn't' Jasper said smiling at me.

Then next few seconds went very fast. Firstly Emmett ran into us knocking us, me mostly, to the floor, I wacked my head on the floor, really hard, aww, that hurt, Emmett was on top of me and Jasper was pulling him off me, I must have feinted because it was dark but I could still hear them 'Jasper watch out!' Emmett shouted as something zoomed passed them.

'You idiot!' Emmett said to Jasper.

What was going on? I didn't hear any more of it I must have drifted to unconsciousness because when I could hear again I could hear Wednesday talking to Emmett, and beeping in the background, far in the background.

'Is she going to be alright?' I heard Wednesday ask someone.

'She did hit her head pretty hard, but I'm sure she'll be fine' a nurse, I gathered since her voice was businesslike, said. 'Monday, can you hear me?'

I couldn't find my voice, so I just lifted my arm slightly.

Then I remembered what happened, we were in an alley, Emmett ran into us and there was a bullet or something there. I did a quiet gasp, Jasper! Was he alright?

Finally I managed to open my eyes, as I guessed I was in a hospital.

Wednesday was sat on chair next to me with Emmett next to her, they are soo cute together. 'Wednesday?' I said quietly.

Wednesday looked at me with hurt eyes, and then she was on top of me!

'Oh Monday! What were you doing bunking school?' She said while hugging me.

'It was…Jasper's idea' I staggered out

'I knew it' Wednesday muttered.

'What happened, where is Jasper? I want to see him' I said really fast.

'He's fine Monday, he's….at home' Emmett said sheepishly while frowning as well.

'At home?' I asked confused, what was he talking about?

'Yeah, he said he didn't want to see you like this' Emmett said, what?! He didn't want to see me like this!

'Why?' I asked, no, demanded.

'Well he feels guilty of making you bunk school, so he didn't want to see you yet' Emmett explained. Just then a doctor walked in, 'Ahh, you're awake, welcome I'm ' Dr Aspden said, he had the same eyes as Jasper had, the same colour hair as Jasper. 'So, Monday, how do you feel?' Dr Aspden asked. I felt horrible, but not physically.

'I feel fine, but my head does hurt a bit' Hurt is not the right word, monstrous pain might fit though.

'You did hit your head pretty hard on the floor, look at my finger here Monday' Dr Aspden said while pointing a finger, I watched his finger while he flashed a torch in my eye. 'Nothings the matter there, I think you'll be just fine' He said proudly, I wonder why? Just then my parents arrived, Aurelia and Charlie.

'Monday, what happened to you?' Aurelia said worried. I just stared at her, she had her hair up in a bun, something she never did. Charlie just stood next to Wednesday, Emmett started backing away quietly until he was nowhere to be seen. 'Monday, what happened?' Aurelia asked again,

'She fell in the yard, a boy smacked into her on accident' Wednesday quickly said for me, I gave her the Thank you look, she look back at me with the you're welcome look.

'Is she going to be aright Dr…um…?' Aurelia said.

'Dr Aspden' Dr Aspden smiled, 'And yes she will be perfect in a few days, in fact if I'm right, you can go home now Monday' finally I can't stand another moment here, I jumped off the bed, but to quickly and I almost lost my balance but Dr Aspden caught me before I fell, I smiled pathetically at him.

Once we were at home Aurelia and Charlie went to watch the television and me and Wednesday were in the kitchen when the phone started ringing. Wednesday was the one who answered it. 'Hello?' she said 'Oh hey Emmett', 'Yeah she's fine' there was then a long pause, 'really?' there was another pause 'Okay! I wont say anything!' she said excitement defiantly in her eyes. 'Sure, bye'.

'What was that about?' I asked sounding bored.

'Oh nothing, go get dressed in your pretty stuff' Wednesday said happily.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, I heard Wednesday shout 'Mum!' before I shut the door. I went to my closet, Wed said my pretty clothes, by pretty does she mean casual, dresses or plasticy? I think I'll go for the plastic look, I thought to myself. I found this bold pink strap top with white stripes and a pair of short denim shorts, perfect, I thought. Just as I finished getting dressed Wednesday came in, 'Wow' she said.

'It's not to much, is it?' I asked suddenly self-conscious.

'No, its just perfect!' Wednesday said 'to perfect' she then muttered.

We ran down the stairs and to my red BMW.

'I'll drive' Wednesday said.

'Sure, here's the keys' I said handing them to her.

Then we arrived to a bowling alley, 'Bowling?' I said suspiciously as I eyed the building.

'Yeah, come on they're waiting' Wednesday said while pulling me out of the car.

'They're?' I asked.

'Yeah, come on!' Wednesday shouted.

Then I saw who she meant, Jasper and Emmett were standing there. Emmett smiled at me. Before I knew it I was in a tight hug with Jasper, 'I'm sorry' he whispered in my ear, my heart was thudding erratically.

'It's alright, I'm still alive though!' I whispered back. He then pressed his lips to mine, I clung on to him like a rag doll, after a few seconds it ended.

'Aright! Are we going to bowl or not?' Emmett said interrupting out moment.

'Sure!' Jasper seemed excited.

When we were all ready to bowl, Emmett was up first, 'Watch me win' he bragged.

And sure enough he got a strike, Wednesday was next, I envy her at times like this, she knocked down 7 and got a spare! Then it was Jasper's turn, he looked so hot as he did his run up, he also got a strike. That round was very intimidating and now it was my turn, 'I really can't bowl' I said,

'Oh come on,' Emmett smiled, 'I bet you're not that bad'. I grimaced at him.

'Fine' I sulked. I took a deep breath and threw the ball down the alley. As I expected it went in the gutter. 'You see!' I said while turning to face Emmett 'Rubbish!'

Emmett just laughed, Jasper frowned at him.

'I'll help you,' Jasper said while walking towards me, he picked up a ball for me. We walked towards the alley. He put his hand on my hand and his other hand on my waist, he then swung his hand with my hand and threw the ball forward, and it knocked everything down. 'Wow, you're amazing' I said while snuggling into him. We went to sit down and then everything went fast, Jasper helped me when it was my go and Emmett won the game. 'Well I guess we better go' Wednesday said.

Really, did we have to go? I though, I looked at the time it was 9:15pm only 15 minutes to go before curfew. 'Yeah, It's almost curfew' I said.

'Oh, well goodbye, see you tomorrow' Jasper said holding me in a tight grip. He kissed my forehead and whispered good bye.

Morning came quickly then I ended up waking up 4 times last night, first at 3am then 4am then 5am then 6am. So yeah, I'm tired. I got dressed into a blue top on denim jeans. What am I doing, I thought to myself, I never wear blue unless something bad is going to happen today! This was true I wore a blue skirt to school once and I got punched in the face that day. But I couldn't be bothered to get changed again so I went downstairs to find Wednesday not there. I went upstairs to her room and she was sat on the floor with a mirror doing her hair, which was unusual, Wed always does her hair downstairs with the huge mirror, I shrugged, maybe she was trying something new?

'Hey, you ready?' Wed asked.

'Yeah I'm ready, lets go' I said slowly.

She finished doing her hair, it was pretty, it was in plats, it matched her black top which said 'rock star' on it, and jeans.

Today we went in Wednesday's silver Volvo, people still stared as we drived into the school car park. As we got out Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us again. As I got out Jasper was at my side already. 'Hey cutie' he whispered in my ear, and kissed me on my forehead, then as I turned to face Emmett Wednesday shouted,

'That's it Monday!, I'm sick of watching it happen before my very eyes, It's crushing me to pieces Monday!'.

'What is?' I asked confused, Jasper held on to me tighter.

'You know what!' Wednesday shouted pointing a finger at Jasper. 'It's him, he's like, you're life now, you don't seem to care about anything else!'

'Yes I do Wed!' I shouted back

'Well it doesn't seem like it!' She said more quietly now. And then she ran off, I started to run after her but Jasper held tight on me, 'Let me go Jasper' I asked.

'No, let her calm down first' He said and then nodded at Emmett, Emmett then ran off to where Wednesday ran to.

'No! I'm her sister! I have to go' I shouted.

'Yes I know that, but let Emmett deal with this' Jasper said, finally Jasper let go of me and I took that chance and ran away from him, to the toilets, somewhere where he can't get to me.

The rest of the day went in a blur then, I walked home on my own, knowing not to go with Wednesday in her Volvo, Jasper did offer me a ride, but I didn't want to be with him for now. When I got home there was a note on the door, it was from Wednesday;

Dear Monday,

Don't bother talking to me Monday, because I'm not talking to you. I've also gone out to sleep over Alis-Mai's house, so don't even bother calling her house to talk to me, I wont speak to you anyway even if you did, so I'll see you soon, maybe.

Wednesday xx

I felt horrible Wednesday wasn't sleeping here tonight because of me, I unlocked the door and went up to my room. Then after what felt like an hour, the phone ran. I sprinted down the stairs, I was hoping it would be Wednesday or Alis-Mai but who was kidding? When I answered the phone it was Emmet.

'Hey Emmett' I said in a choked voice

'Hey Monday, is Wednesday there?' He asked

'No' I choked out 'She's sleeping over at…Alis-Mai's house'

'Oh, are you okay Monday? You sound horrible' he said

'No, not really, She left a horrible note for me' I said

'It's okay Monday, she'll get over it, everyone does when he goes out with another girl and not her' Emmett said

'Thanks, Emmett' I said

'No problem' Emmett said 'hey, can you give me Alis-Mai's number? I really need to speak to…'

'Yeah, sure, hang on' I said I put the phone down I ran to Wednesday's room, it was a mess, her clothes were everywhere her quilt was at the bottom of the bed, at last I found her phone book. I ran back down to the kitchen.

'Hey, I'm back, her number is 02920498288'I said

'Okay thanks' Emmett said

'No problem' I said

'See you tomorrow' He said

'Yeah, bye' I probably sounded rude, but I wanted to hang up, so I pressed the red button and walked to Wednesday's room, I tidied up her room. By the time I was finished it was about 9pm. I went to my room and fell asleep with exhaustion.

It was Saturday, 20th of November, tomorrow was our birthday. I then remembered that Wednesday was coming back tomorrow. But I couldn't find anything to occupy me, so I went and grabbed my copy of Twilight and started reading it, but then it said Wednesday, so I gave up on that, I read New Moon then, the sequel to Twilight, and that also said Wednesday, why couldn't there be action on Tuesday or Friday? And I then fell asleep the next moment I was aware of stuff? I heard the kitchen door slam shut. 'Wednesday?' I asked, there was silence, then a figure walked into the room, it was Wednesday. 'How was your time at Alis-Mai's?' I asked. Wednesday just grimaced at me. Then took a deep breath.

'I thought I told you not to bother talking to me?' Wednesday said

'Oh, yeah, I forgot' I mumbled. 'Look, I'm sorry Wed'

'Sorry for what?' she glared.

'For whatever reason your mad with me for' I said

'I'm not mad at you' she said

'You aren't?' I asked confused

'No, Emmett spoke to me last night, he said you were pretty upset about yesterday' She said.

'Yeah, I was sort of upset' I mumbled

'And he want to me and you to meet him in an hour' she said happily.

'Really?' I asked

'Yeah, come on!'

Once we reached their house, we were out again and at their grand house. It was their mother who opened the door. 'Why, hello there, your Monday and Wednesday right?' she said.

'Yes' we both said at the same time.

'Well come in then' she said gesturing us in, 'Emmett, Jasper! They're here!'

'Thank you Mrs Aspden' I said,

'Please, call me Esme' Esme said kindly

'Hello again Monday' a man said, I turned around in surprise, it was Dr Aspden.

'Oh, hi Dr Aspden' I said still surprised

'Please call me Edward' he said shaking mine and Wednesday's hand.

Just then Emmett and Jasper was there.

'Hey!' Emmett greeted us

'Hi' I said blushing a bit.

'Follow us' Emmet said. We walked up a grand stair case, down the corridor and into room, 'This is mine and Jasper's room' he said proudly.

'You share a room?' I asked

'Yeah, we needed more room' Emmett laughed. Jasper then looked at me seriously. 'Monday I need to talk to you' he said.

'Sure' I said.

'I'm breaking up with you' he said. I could not believe what he just said.

'What?!' I struggled out 'you can't!'

' I must, It's ripping me apart, I thought you were the one, but you're not, I'm sorry' Jasper said and then kissed my hair.

He then turned to Wednesday, she looked at me with a sad face, I ran, I had to get away from here. I ran into the street, home would be good, but what about Wednesday? I could then hear someone running after me.

'Monday wait!' Emmett shouted.

'I hate him!' I shouted, and it was true. I hated it.

'Monday it'll be okay' Emmett said trying to soothe me.

'No it wont' I babbled, the tears started to run down my cheek now. Emmett whipped the tears off with his thumb.

'Don't cry please?' He asked

'Why?' I asked

'Because I can't stand to see you being hurt' He said 'I know this might sound crazy but I'm in love with you' Emmett said.

'But I thought you liked Wednesday more?' I asked confused

'She's a good friend but not my type though, I've liked you since the start Mon' he said.

'I have something important to ask you now' he took a deep breath 'Do you like me the same way?' that was the question I've been avoiding.

'Yes, since the second I was in the hospital, by the way what really happened?' I asked.

'I'll tell you later, this is more important' Emmett smiled.

'Right' I muttered

'Will you go out with me?' Emmett asked

'Yes, of course I will!' I said, I was happy, no not happy, over joyed!

'Thank you' he whispered and then his lips were pressed to mine, the moment lasted longer than any of Jasper's kisses, when it ended we walked arm in arm back towards his house. When we walked in Wednesday and Jasper was hugging each other.

'I guess we all found true love today' Emmett said as we snuggled into each other.

'Yeah' Emmet said, 'I love you' he said while kissing my forehead,

'I love you to' I said hugging him'

The end.


End file.
